Whispered Kisses and Dirty Words
by TWDAvengers
Summary: Tony needs a little time to sort out his thoughts and he ends up, strangely enough, at Bucky's place. Steve/Tony Tony/Bucky cursing,toys, smut,bondage,dirty talking. The main idea for this story came from a story I read by iamdelilah.
1. I Think I Wanna Fuck You

It started out innocently enough. Steve claimed he didn't wanna cuddle after sex and slept on the edge of the bed, back to Tony. But it began to progress. Tony didn't want to do or get oral anymore, so showers are only used together to conserve water when they have company. Then it was Tony only wanting to take Steve when he's on his stomach, so he didn't have to touch his cock or look him in the eye. Then Steve didn't wanna sleep in the same bed, long after Tony had started waiting till Steve was asleep before moving to the couch. It had just started to crumble. They were trying though.

"Little harder," Steve muttered, working his cock in his hand. He was on his side, his back to Tony, like always, but Tony's chest was pressed to him, the arc cool against his skin. "Please." His voice was low and raspy.

"Gotcha." Tony muttered, fucking into Steve harder, trying to focus on his prostate. He'd actually wanted to try, to see if the sex could bring back the spark. But he just wasn't very into it. "Here." He reached, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock, jerking him at just the right angle and speed to make him whimper and moan. "Better?"

"Yeah," Steve panted, working himself back on Tony, flexing his ass and trying to make it good. "You?" It was fumbled and awkward and they were talking much more then they use to. Which, while having sex, wasn't exactly a good thing. But Steve was into it now, panting shallowly and gripping the sheets and Tony's hair.

Tony swallowed. "Yeah." He murmured, working against Cap's prostate harder, knowing for sure now their relationship was dying, at least for him. The only reason he was still hard was the Viagra. He kept pumping, grunting with effort and after a long, awkward pause Steve came and Tony managed to fake an orgasm. The first time in his life he'd had to fake it.

Steve rolled onto his chest, stroking the arc. "I knew things would get better. I just knew it." He didn't seem to realize there was no cum in his ass, maybe he'd thought Tony had dry orgasmed, it happened on occasion.

Once Steve was asleep Tony rolled out of bed, showered, dressed and left, only one place in mind.

Tony sighed rapping on the door to Bucky's apartment with his knuckles. He remembered having to rattle off the address to Steve at one time or another. He didn't know where else to go. It wasn't like he could talk to Hawk Eye, Ginger, Hulk or Thor about this relationship problems. He sighed, rubbing his face and leaning casually against the wall, lighting a cigarette, tapping on the door again.

"M'comin'!" Bucky opened the door a cigarette between his full, pouty lips. He wore loose sweats, dangerously low on his hips, exposing his V. Tony swallowed, looking away and Bucky stepped back. "C'mon in, Tony, right?" He flicked his ash into the carpet, not really caring if he got his deposit back. He could always vacuum. He had ways of getting what he wanted, hell, he was practically jointed at the hip with a superhero. Or at least, he had been.

Speaking of superheroes, he turned back to Stark, his voice low and thick. "Trouble in paradise huh? Fifteen hundred for blowjobs, twenty to cum in my mouth, twenty five for fucking, thirty and medical papers for bare back, or I could sell you some pills, ten dollars a pop." He wasn't cheap, but then again, he was the best in this business. He looked Tony over. "You don't exactly look like you came to pay me thousands of dollars for sex." He cleared his throat. "You wanna beer?"

Tony nodded, gratefully. "You're a whore now?" His tone wasn't mocking or cruel, he was honestly curious. He'd thought Bucky was a pretty good guy, a clean guy.

"To supers and the very powerful, yes. I won't fuck just anyone. It's mostly blowjobs." He shrugged, like it was no big deal, popping the top off of a couple of beers, passing one to Tony. "Here, cheers,"

The bottles clinked and Tony was quiet, nursing his for a while. "I can't have sex with Steve. I even took a Viagra and I still had to fake an orgasm. We don't sleep in the same bed, don't shower together, hell, I, sometimes I have trouble looking at him." He was disgusted with himself. "We've only been married three years." He looked to Buck as if he could solve all the world's problems. "What happened?"

James had to think for a moment, brows furrowing, an honest look crossing his face. "It's obvious. You simply want different things. All the fucking in the world can't change two people who aren't in love. Or at least, one who isn't." He looked up at Tony, taking another drink of his beer. He was still chain smoking his cigarette, it smoldered between slightly swollen lips. "Cap never shuts up about you. Even when he's pissed at you he isn't pissed at you. Not really. He's mad he isn't 'a better husband.'" The last part was emphasized with air quotes.

Tony just took another long drink. "I don't know. I'm trying, I really am. I want to, I wanted to. Fuck, I don't even know what I want anymore." He looked to Bucky again with those confused eyes.

"Well Tin Man, how does this involve me."

"I think-" he cleared his throat. "I think I want to fuck you."

* * *

Love it, hate it? Let me know. I'm kind of scared to ship this because so many people are hardcore Stony shippers. Let me know how you feel about the story.


	2. Latex

"You wanna what?" Bucky asked, pinching the cigarette and letting out a gush of smoke in his awe and disbelief. "Why the fuck would you want that? You're married for Christ's sake!" His tone got a little high at the end, his eyes wise, slightly scared, slightly angry.

"I want to know if it's me. If the relationship is failing because I'm not into men anymore. Steve is the only man I've been with, ever, so I don't know if it's him or if its men in general that put me off," Tony sounded desperate, pleading. "I'll pay you, if you want, but I'd rather not. I mean, I can if you-"

"No." Bucky shook his head, taking another drag. "This is for Steve. Not you. It's to see if there is any way to salvage his marriage. Alright?" James' blue eyes are calculating, if a little cold. He isn't hard yet, but he doesn't seem to shrivel at the idea either. "Why don't I fuck you? Maybe you just need a stiff one up your ass, maybe that's why it isn't good anymore." He shrugged, honest and open. "Or we could do both."

Tony nods because somehow, somewhere deep in his mind he realized he needs this. Their lips crash together, warmth, security, protection, it's all there. It's hidden in the kiss and Tony is literally shuddering with it. James fumbled with the buttons on Tony's crisp, expensive, name-brand shirt, before sliding it off his shoulders. He pressed his hand to the arc reactor, curious to see if it was cold. It was. He shuddered a lightly and popped the button on Tony's suit pants, dropping to his knees. Tony licked his lips and tugged James' hair. All Tony was wearing was some, ironically, Iron Man boxers and his black, silk tie.

"I'll suck you instead, come on Bucky, stand up." He smiled, his chest flushed, and dropped to his knees. "You haven't gotten a blow job in a while, have you?" His tone was calm and playful. He didn't know why he enjoyed the idea of Bucky fucking his face.

"It's been years," he murmured, dropping his pants as he stood up. Tony had told Steve he didn't want to do this anymore, so he was surprised when he started salivating at the sight of Bucky, hard and leaking in his hand. He took the shaft in hand, sucking tentatively. James responded almost automatically, hips jerking into Tony's mouth, one hand gripping his hair with a needy, almost desperate harshness. "Oh, god, fuck." He whimpered, hips arching when Tony brought in a little teeth.

"S'good then?" He murmured, sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing out. His eyes shot up, his chest tightened when he saw James looking to him with something akin to wonder. He flushed and looked away, pulling off of James' cock with an obscenely erotic pop. "You wanna cum in my mouth or in my ass?" His voice was rough, throat raw.

"Can I fuck your face for a little while? I didn't realize how much I missed getting head." His tone is so pleading and Tony smirks, licking the head of Bucky's cock like a kitten to milk. "Oh Jesus, please say yes."

Tony wrapped his lips around James' cock and his mouth was being fucked, hard and rough and demanding. Drool dripped down his chin, soaked his lips and ran in strings from his mouth to Bucky's cock when the man pulled back to let him breathe. He looked up, chest heaving, eyes wide, not bothering to wipe the saliva away. His head was guided, taking all of Bucky then being pulled off totally, the process repeating till Tony had tears in his eyes.

James dropped to his knees, kissing Tony's tears away. He felt awful. "I'm sorry, god, I know how awful it is to be throat fucked like that. I'm sorry Tony," he wasn't doing this to be tender, or as a declaration of anything. He honestly knew what it was like to have someone throat fuck you till you were sobbing and felt lower then shit. He'd never had someone to soothe him though. "I'm sorry. I just, god it felt so good." His eyes were like ice, all blue heat and guilt.

Tony got his breath back and looked up to Bucky. "I didn't say you had to stop. You were just slamming my gag reflex is all. Hope you can slam my ass that hard." He gave James a kinky smirk.

James chuckled. "Come on, let's go lay down and I'll rim you." He offered Tony a hand and the man took it, walking to the bedroom with James. James ran his hands along Tony's bare skin, helping him out of his boxers and discarding them on the floor.

"I suppose you're clean, right? Because I /detest/ condoms. I'm allergic to most latex brands, and lamb skin condoms rip too easily," his tone was sassy and a little defiant.

"Alright. Fine. Get on the bed, face down, ass up." James' tone was commanding and Tony did what he said, spreading his thighs and resting his cheek on the bed. He was hard, leaking with anticipation and want. "You know, this may ruin the mood, but I'm pretty sure it's Steve."

"I know."

* * *

I have nearly 100 views and a single review. 79 people and only one of you takes the time to review. No followers, no favorites, nothing. You guys aren't making tis easy -nervous laugh- but here's some smut, hopefully this will make everyone happy. Reviews are needed for the next chapter.

c'mon, push the button, you know you wanna~


End file.
